bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smashbro1996
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Elizabeth page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 19:40, March 27, 2013 Booker/Comstock's year of birth Hello. So you're aware, the EGM magazine cover that shows Booker's year of birth as 1875 is apparently out of date. Information from the game itself shows Booker/Comstock was born on April 19, 1874; you can see three screenshots from the game confirming this here. Since the EGM cover was published almost two years prior to the game's release, it should be disregarded in favor of the game's info. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I have to ask that you please stop re-adding the EGM source to the articles Booker DeWitt, Zachary Hale Comstock, and Columbia Timeline. Your behavior is verging on edit warring, and if you continue I will have to report you to an administrator. Please re-read my initial comment here, it explains that the game provides Booker/Comstock's date of birth and as such trumps the cover art of a 2011 issue of EGM as a source. -- Commdor (Talk) 07:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I stopped. Again, I apologize. ::Smashb96' (talk) 07:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Message from Gearslover01 Stop changing the Booker and Elizabeth pages. Your edits are for the worst. First of all, we don't need Annabelle "Anna" DeWitt's Mother, all we need is Mrs. DeWitt. Second, I spent SO much time making the Elizabeth page organized with her history and you fucked it up. I've been with the wikias for years, you've been here for a week. Knock it off. --Gearslover01 (talk) 22:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry if I offended you, but how did I mess up your edits? You're acting like I erased them. All I did was move the page from "Elizabeth Comstock" to "Elizabeth." In fact, I like your edits. So, no; I didn't undo the effort you put into it. :The Mrs. DeWitt edit? Its fine; I won't change it back. You have my word. :My edits are the worst? Ok… that's your opinion; you're entitled to it. :I've been on this wiki for eleven days (Two weeks). I've been a wikia member since 2011. Also, in these eleven days, I've had 129 edits. In your three years and nearly six months you've had 401 edits. You need to prove how you're comment about being on the wikia for years, while I've been on it for two weeks, is relevant, with this information. :Again, if I offended you, I apologize. :Smashb96' (talk) 23:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey pal, I understand that you're just having fun editing. But seriously, please don't edit the picture of Booker again. The front cover picture of Booker is his art, not the actual Booker. If there is a picture of the in-game character model ALWAYS USE IT. I replaced the picture of Booker with the character model yet again, but please man, don't change it back. It's better to have the most accurate version. :Uh… are you talking about the Elizabeth picture? I didn't edit the Booker DeWitt picture. :Smashb96' (talk) 00:17, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Wait... you did'nt? Oh wow.... I'm so sorry pal!!!! I thought you were the person who did! Wow, now I look like an idiot! Totally forget I said anything to you pal! :) Sorry for the mistake! LordProtectorCorvoAttano1 (talk) 00:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC)